It Is You
by fantasy77
Summary: This is a Mike and Kate fic. Sea Patrol. It takes place straight after episode 23 "Rules Of Engagement".


**Disclaimer: I don't own sea patrol or It is you.**

**This a song fic. **_**It is you by Dana Glover.**_** The song is from the Shrek soundtrack. The fic basically takes place right after episode 23 or Rules of Engagement. Enjoy...**

**It Is You**

The hospital room was dark. The rain spat against the window in huge drops. A man was lying on the bed. He looked like he was asleep. The only way that one could tell that something was wrong was the look on the woman's face as she watched him.

Her green eyes, looked tiredly upon the man. Her hair was a mess, one particular piece kept getting in her eyes because she kept brushing it aside. The woman looked older then what she appeared to be. Her face was tense, her mouth was in the shape of a frown, her brows pulled together in concern. There was two black smudges under eyes, showing that she hadn't slept for a while.

The woman leaned over to grab the man's hand. She held it gently between both her hands. Almost as if she held it too hard it would slip away, like it was precious. Her thumbs' stroking it gently as she absently looked around the room but all too soon her eyes, were drawn back to the figure on the bed.

_**There is something that I see**_  
_**In the way you look at me**_  
_**there's a smile there's**_  
_**a truth in your eyes**_

Her eyes glazed over as she remember...

_The first time she saw Mike. He was fishing on a jetty with a group of men. He didn't look special, infact, he was wearing the most scruffiest clothing Kate had ever seen. Torn jeans and a very tatty brown shirt. _

_Kate didn't know what had drawn her too him. She had been sitting down watching the waves when he'd walked over to her._

_He sat down next to her, "Hi." and he'd smiled at her. It wasn't just his mouth that was smiling it was in his eyes as well._

_Kate couldn't help but smile back at him..._

Kate smiled gently as she remembered his beautiful smile.

_**But on an unexpected way**_  
_**on this unexpected day**_  
_**could it be this is where I belong**_

Kate's eyes gazed back into his face. Her smile fell away as she remembered the day's events. It had started as normal but things had quickly changed. She remembered thinking that maybe Jim could be the one that could set her free from Mike. How wrong was she...

The corners of her mouth tugged down when she had found out that Mike had been hurt.

At least I'm here she thought. I'm where I'm... her thought trailed off in wonder. "I'm where I'm meant to be." Her voice soft and certain.

She looked away, she couldn't think. She let her thoughts, her memories pull her away from the present...

_**There were times I ran to hide**_  
_**'fraid to show the other side**_  
_**alone in the night without you**_

_Kate had stared at Mike. Her face pulled in pain as she clutched her arm. She watched him go to Ursula, to see if she was ok. Gallagher was on the ground not moving. Mike turned around and saw her. He moved instantly._

_"It's nothing to worry about Sir. I'm fine!" She said before he could say anything._

_She didn't want him to see that she was relieved that he was ok, but hurt that he went to Ursula first. She didn't want to think about it. Her eyes closed in pain so that, she couldn't see his face._

Kate shivered as she remembered the night that followed afterwards, waking up in the hospital bed all alone.

_**But now I know just who you are**_  
_**and I know you hold my heart **_  
_**finally this is where I belong**_  
_**it is you I have loved all along**_

She may have been alone in the hospital the night after being shot by Gallagher but by first light she had company...

_"Kate?" The voice was hesistant._

_A groggy Kate turned her head to the voice and opened her eyes slowly._

_"How are you doing?" The voice asked softly._

_Kate's eyes widened and objects came into focus. Mike was sitting there with a concerned look on his face and a carton a chocolate milk._

_Kate yawned, "What time is it?"_

_"About seven in the morning."_

_Kate looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here soo early?"_

_Mike smiled, "I remembered how much you dislike hospitals and I didn't want you to fret. I also bought my peace offering." He held up the milk._

_"I'm not thirsty." Kate said softly._

_"Aww but I bought it specially for you." He stuck his bottom lip out and tried to look upset but his eyes danced._

_"Fine!" Kate grabbed the milk and tried to look serious but ended up laughing along with Mike..._

_**Oh, over and over I'm filled with emotion**_  
_**your love can a rush through my veins**_  
_**and I'm am filled with the sweetest devotion**_  
_**coz I look into your perfect face**_

Kate smiled as she remembered Mike trying to cheer her up. He had made her feel so special. It was nice to have that moment to themselves. Even, if it wasn't how it used to be, Kate thought as she sighed. Her eyes looked into his face and she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He wasn't perfect she thought but no one else is either. She smiled when she thought about their adventures together. She may not always agree with his methods but he still had everyone's best interests at heart. He was always there for her, even if, he didn't realise it.

Kate's hand lingered on his cheek. It didn't matter that he was ten years older. He was still handsome and... Kate paused as she searched for the word. Perfect, perfect was the word or as close as. In her eyes, he was perfect. She loved everything about him.

_**It's no more mystery**_  
_**its finally clear to me**_  
_**you're the home my heart searched for so long**_  
_**and its you I have loved all along**_

Kate pulled her hand back and looked down at the other hand that clasped his still. She sighed softly as she glanced at her watch. It was time to go. She stood up and let go of Mike's hand but her hand was stuck. Kate glanced at Mike's face and saw that his eyes were opened.

"Hey." She said softly. Her hand was pushing the same bit of hair out of his eyes. She pulled her hand her away when she realised what she was doing.

"Don't." Mike breathed softly. "Don't stop."

Kate stared at him, her eyes softened. Then her eyes sparkled for the first time, in a long time.

"I love you, Mike and I missed you." Kate said softly.

Mike smiled, his eyes sparkled. It was the same smile he had given her when they had first met. His hand touched her cheek softly.

Kate just smiled and knew she was finally home.

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. It's been awhile since I've done a Mike/ Kate fic.**

**Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
